Divine Planes
Introduction to the Planes In this world, the planes of existence dwell between the barriers of Vis. Vis's form is highly malleable and adaptable, but has very clear rules. For example, the planes of Fire and Water never truly meet, though there is a muddled middle ground that varies by size. This coupled with the ambiguous nature of the gods makes the concept of the planes perplexing, as a god is able to stand adjacent to one another while still remaining in their own realm. For now, here are the basics. Elements Ectropy In thermodynamics, this term means literally 'The overall increase in the organization of a system'. Loosely, this means the combination of base elements. In this world, Rek is combined together by Rhan to create anything that one could imagine. Therefore, this element is that of creation. Cascading downward, it spills out energy coming from quite literally nowhere. Planes adjecent to this element do not need much energy to create an object or entity, as the raw materials are quite literally floating in the air. Earth This element is that of solidity, persistence, and most closely related to Rek. As such, entities and objects near this element rarely changes it's fundemental workings. Things in the realm do change, but in a clear and defined manner. Entities in near this element move slowly and deliberately. When close to both Entropy and Earth, solid matter materializes from nothing constantly. When closer to the element of Entropy, things disolve and disintergrate, though rather slowly. Water The element of liquid, adaptation, and most closely related to the barriers of Vis. Objects and entities near this element are highly adept and transformation as needed. Typically, there is a constant influx of new material, beings, and energies. To find a landmark that is constant is rare, though there are some here and there. When close to Ectropy and Water, material spontaniously changes from one thing to another, and becomes bigger while doing so. This of course happens until a larger object steals much of the mass, and the cycle begins again. Nearer to Entropy and Water, objects loose mass and power from the inside out. Collapsing onto itself, the material becomes something less and less, until it is no longer. Air The element of gaseous material, freedom, and most closely related to the void that exists within Vis. While Water may change rapidly, objects near the element of Air become dissasembled and reassembled very rapidly. There is very little rhyme or reason to these changes, and frequently large influxes of power obliterate whatever solid material happens to be in the area. Being close to both Ectropy and Air elements, entities and objects clump up only to be whisked away once again. This is the fastest way that material goes from the element of Ectropy to that of Entropy. Near Entropy and Air, there is a constant, ever-pulling vortex, destroying all material. Fire This element is of energy, passion, and is most closely related to Rhan. Constant explosions and bursts of random energy plague that which exists close to this element. White-hot burning cores of electricity, fire, and pure Rek dart around, destroying anything it runs into, though leaving behind a plethera of raw material for rebuilding. When close to Ectropy and Fire, energy reigns supreme. Pure, constant energy flows into the planes, and spills out into the surroundings. Near the Entropy and Fire elements, constant dying suns and hyper-compressed energy collide and explode. Entopy Known in thermodynamics as 'the unavailability of a system's thermal energy for conversion into mechanical work, often interpreted as the degree of disorder or randomness in the system.', this element is that of destruction and ultimately death. Objects, entities, and energy that fall too close to this element are absorbed into the element, utterly destroying them. This is different from traveling outside of Vis, as your material is broken down and re-used. This element removes any and all material from existence, completing the cycle of life and death in the universe. Divides These 'walls' of Vis are from the collision of the different elemental powers. Typically they are used as markers and guidelines to mapping the planes. In reality, they are rather inconsistent and constantly shift back and forth. For ease and convenience, we represent them as straight lines on the Spindle. With every divide, Narru becomes the center, as this was her birthplace. Ectropic/Entropic Divide Also known as the Base Elemental Barrier, it is the midsection between both the elements Entropy and Ectropy. This is more or less on the same level as the four elements of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. In between, you find most outsiders residing. More powerful outsiders attempt to claim lands near the Ectropic Element, though it is rare for an outsider to hold onto territory for long. Anywhere below, and there is a signifigant risk of being tossed into the element Entropy. Earth/Air Divide This bisects the Spindle down the center, cutting the area into the 'Earth Region' and the 'Air Region', and thereby splitting the elements of Water and Fire. Objects and entities on the Earth Region' are far more orderly, while thier kin in the Air Region are chaotic and wild. There is much tension between the two, as their natures do not mesh well. Fire/Water Divide This bisects the Spindle down the center, cutting the area into the 'Fire Region' and the 'Water Region', and thereby splitting the elements of Earth and Air. Objects and entities on the Fire Region take what they can through sheer force, while their kin in the Water Region take only what is left, or assimilate into one entity. There is much tension because the barrier is constantly pierced by those closer to Fire, and in retaliation pierced by those close to Water. Outer Divides These are the divides that connect Ectropy and Entropy with the Base Elements. These barriers represent the outer edges of existence. Beyond this, large objects tend to slip out of existence, while their smaller kin are able to float along the barrier. These are considered dangerous areas. Realms Each Realm has three elements that define it. Each Realm includes two Base Elements, and either Entropy or Ectropy. This is more for categorial purposes, and the only thing that defines them are the Divides from above. >>YUP, TOTALLY NEEDS SOME WORK.<< BASICALLY VALHALLA? Ectropy/Fire/Earth With both Fire and Earth, this realm is filled with territorial outsiders constantly fighting for supremacy over one another. Due to being so close to Ectropy, there is constantly something to fight over, and more importantly, power to fight with. The result is a large battlefield filled with well-armed, headstrong fighters. Some of the greatest warriors of the Planes reside here, though rarely leave unless there is something to gain. Noteable Locations *Ahkturus's Grand City STEAMPUNK CLOUD PIRATES Ectropy/Fire/Air Far more chaotic than that of VALHALLA, these realms also have their share of battles. Being close to Fire and Air, the land is filled with sparse platforms and stable locations. Instead, there are more outsider-made warships and flying fortresses. Rogues, renegades, and mercenaries use these realms as their training grounds. Outsiders with something to prove flock to this area to test their mettle. This is a land of glory through battle, and honor is not necessarily a factor. Notable Locations: * GREAT FOREST Ectropy/Water/Earth Water and Earth are two of the most stable elements. That combined with the ever-flowing source of material from Ectropy leads for a peaceful, tranquil area. Nature spreads throughout the land, covering everything in a deep vegitation. Sunken caverns and spiralling trees to Ectropy house rathr territorial, but typically hospitable outsiders. Each new layer of land from Ectropy leads to a new migration of the inhabitants to the higher levels, with the lower levels spilling into Entropic territory. Notable Locations: * TEMPTEST/THPOON Ectropy/Water/Air With Air and Water, there surely is a vast amount of chaos and change. Constant flowing and shifting landscapes around a single ever-twirling typhoon creates an interesting realm. Being close to Ectropy, there are constant platforms and new areas flooding in, each being consumed by the typhoon that spits the smallest of the areas down to Ectropy. The beings here take what they want, when they want it, but rarely look for a fight. Each are looking for a new home, and will defend that home if invaded. Notable Locations: * GIANT FUCKING VOLCANO Entropy/Fire/Earth Both Fire and Earth create a world of stubborness and pride, though with the addition of Entropy, the beings of the land know only deperation. Rather violent and poweful outsiders reside here, taking the weak and using them as fodder for their armies, practice for their weapon, or toss them into the Ectropy to prevent an uprising. There are major armies that develop from this way of existence, which would pose an issue for the other realms if there was not so much in-fighting. Notable Locations: * BASICALLY FIRE EVERYWHERE? NEEDS WORK Entropy/Fire/Air Pure chaos and whimsical need for expelling energy comes from combining the elements of Fire, Air, and Entropy. Beings fly back and forth, spreading Rek throughout with little to no regard for how it effects others, or frankly themselves. This freedom comes with a price however, there is rarely a point of saftey in the turmoil. Notable Locations: * PUTRID SWAMP Entropy/Water/Earth Due to the nature of both Water and Earth, the land is covered with murky swamps, lush jungles, and dank caverns. Much of the land is dangerous by itself, though the inhabitants make it more so. Being close to Entropy means an ever-changing, and ever-stacking series of worlds crumbling below them. Moving up and occupying more space each time is typically how the outsiders from this area exist. Unification and subjugation are the only ways to survive. Notable Locations: * MIASMA/DARKNESS Entropy/Water/Air Miasmic air floating around the base of the Great Typhoon makes up the majority of this dark, damp realm. There is very little light, and that is just the way the outsiders of that area would like it. Subtlty and subterfuge are the ways to gaining power, though one could hide away from the rest of the planes in the lazily drifting darkness. Notable Locations: *